battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Taking The Plunge Again
'Taking The Plunge Again '''is the first episode of Battle for Corn Chips. It is essentially the sign-ups/team choosing. Firecracker became the team captian of Los Explosivos, and Bracelety became the team captian of The Sinister Sharks. Sign Ups Plot Hello, hello, hello my friends!! I am starting a camp. Now this is different from some of the camps you make, because I won't be making a list of characters you can sign up as. I don't care about that. You can sign up as anyone you please, whether it be your own character or someone from an object show. Only rule is that they gotta be an object... unless they're from GES, haha. Other than that? Pretty much the same as most other camps. There will be some cool differences, like you get to form and choose your own teams, but no doing that yet. Only after sign ups have ended. Alright fellas I will be giving you until the twenty-seventh to sign up and then we start going. Here's hoping you'll win corn chips. Sign Ups Orders #Expo (IateDreamIsland) #Bracelety (Derpyunikitty) #Knot (GopluXPoplu) #Left (Dr Cow Andrew) #Cola (Katajocker) #Eraser Cap (FoodCrumblesOfficial) #Blue? (Atrevidor Johnes) #Firecracker (Cryopearl) #Toney (TennisBallFan) #Purple Diamond (AwesomeAquamarine) #Fish Bowly (ThatWolfTrainer) #Flower (Stefipostelnicu) #Domino (Domiwiki) #Green Starry (IssacOfficial) #Computery (ElloItsDunna) #Wii (NewUserTV) #Tonsil Stone (Yellow-spider-kitty) #Corky (Drewsky1211) #Nintendo Switch (Wubtheral Island Lover) #Dorito (NotARealGuy) #David (Tygreenie0204) #Blender (ABetterNameThanThat) #Bubble Chat (PopkornHUPKIO) #Four 2.0 (TWDremaker2000) #Plastic Wallet (Lemonvenom23) #R.I.C. (Sweet Red Fox) #Nintendo Swap (Thomasgamer4000-2) #Click (UnderpsAreDerps) Forming Teams Plot Oh my goodness, it's the twenty-seventh!! You know what that means, no more signups for our camp. But we can't be getting to the first challenge just yet, we have to do something first. We need teams, and it's up to you to make them! You can either join someone else's team in the comments or start your own. This will take a lot of hassle away from forming alliances. There is no minimum or maximum to how many members there can be on a team. Just remember, if your team has one player and you lose a challenge, that player is instantly eliminated with no voting. However, this is unlikely, as you can switch teams or start new ones on elimination blogs. Players who don't make/join a team by the time team forming is over will be placed on Frog's Inactive Team of Silly People. You have until Febuary 2nd. Teams Los Explosivos *Firecracker (Cryopearl) *Knot (GopluXPoplu) *Cola (Katajrocker) *Purple Diamond (AwesomeAquamarine) *Fish Bowly (ThatWolfTrainer) *Bubble Chat (PopkornHUPIKO) *David (Tygreenie0204) *Four 2.0 (TWDremaker2000) *Plastic Wallet (Lemonvenom23) *Computery (ElloItsDunna) *Eraser Cap (FoodCrumblesOfficial) *Green Starry (IsaacOfficial) *Blue? (Atrevidor Johnes) The Sinister Sharks *Bracelety (Derpyunikitty) *Corky (Drewsky1211) *Click (UnderpsAreDerps) *Tonsil Stone (Yellow-spider-kitty) *Toney (TennisBallFan) *Dorito (NotARealGuy) *Nintendo Switch (Phangler4Life) *Wii (NewUserTV) *Nintendo Swap (Thomasgamer4000-2) *Domino (Domiwiki) *R.I.C. (Sweet Red Fox) *Expo (IateDreamIsland) *Left (Dr Cow Andrew) *Blender (ABetterNameThanThat) Frog’s Inactive Team of Silly People *Flower (Stefipostelnicu) Removed Teams ''Main Page: Removed Teams Category:Episodes